Before I Leave
by rappicasso
Summary: :: 3rd shoot / end :: Jongin sudah menyerah dengan Sehun dan ingin segera berangkat ke China / "Sepertinya, kau sudah siap untuk berangkat ke China, eh?" / "Kim Jongin, kami menyayangimu!" / "Kim Jongin!" / SeKai or HunKai / Warning: BoysLove, Fluffy / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

:: 1st shoot :: Mungkin Sehun akan melamar Jongin―atau justru mengakhiri hubungan mereka. / "Semalam, saat berkencan dengan Sehun, aku bertemu dengan teman lamaku bersama kekasihnya. Dan aku mendengar bahwa temanku itu sudah dilamar" / "Lalu?" / "Lalu aku iri." / SeKai or HunKai / Warning: BoysLove, Fluffy / DLDR!

**rappicasso**

presents

an alternate universe fanfiction

**Before I Leave**

:: 1st shoot ::

.

000

.

"O-oh. Boneka itu lucu sekali, Sehunnie!" Jongin memekik senang saat melihat sebuah boneka mungil berbentuk anjing yang mengingatkannya pada salah satu dari ketiga anjingnya―Monggu. Oh, Jongin jadi rindu pada hewan peliharaan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri itu.

Sehun mendesah kecil, lalu mengikuti langkah Jongin dengan malas, menuju ke sebuah toko boneka yang dimaksud Jongin. Ia masih asyik menyesap bubble tea lewat sedotannya. "Masih menolak disebut uke dengan tingkahmu yang seperti ini, eh?" sindir Sehun sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

Jongin yang merasa disindir itu pun menoleh―melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Sehun dengan matanya yang menyipit.

Sehun membalas tatapan Jongin dengan datar. "Apa?"

Jongin mencebik jengkel. Ia melihat lagi ke arah boneka anjing yang menarik perhatiannya tadi. "Boneka ini benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Monggu," gumamnya pelan. "Sehunnie." Jongin menarik ujung kaus yang dikenakan oleh Sehun.

Sehun hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Belikan ini untukku, ya? Ya?" mohon Jongin sambil menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

Sehun mendengus pelan―masih menyesap minuman kesukaannya. "Kau sudah punya tiga di Seoul," balas Sehun cuek. Iya, Jongin memang sudah memiliki tiga anjing di Seoul, sementara saat ini, Jongin sedang bekerja di Tokyo―begitu pula dengan Sehun.

"Itu anjing, Bodoh. Dan ini hanya boneka!" Jongin berteriak kesal pada Sehun.

"Beli saja benda yang lain―yang lebih berguna." Sehun membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan ke sembarang arah.

Jongin mendesah keras-keras melihat sifat cuek kekasihnya itu.

"Jonginnie?"

Jongin menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Taemin?!" Ia memekik kaget saat melihat sosok manis yang berdiri di sampingnya. Itu adalah Lee Taemin―sahabat lamanya yang terlihat begitu mirip dengan dirinya. Jongin langsung menghambur dan memeluk tubuh Taemin. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Taeminnie?"

Taemin tertawa kecil sambil membalas pelukan Jongin. "Baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" Ia melepas pelukan Jongin.

"Aku baik-baik saja dan masih tampan." Jongin menunjukkan pose yang aneh―menurut Taemin. "O-oh, Minho Sunbae!" Jongin terkejut saat melihat sosok yang tak asing baginya sedang berjalan menghampirinya dan Taemin. Jongin ingat jika Taemin sudah menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Choi Minho―sunbaenya yang paling keren―sejak masa sekolah. Dan secara tak terdua, keduanya masih bersama hingga saat ini.

"Hai, Jongin-ah," balas Minho ramah. Pria jangkung itu merangkul pundak Taemin dengan mesra

―membuat Jongin iri saja. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, dimana Sehun?

"Kau sendirian saja, Jongin-ah?" tanya Taemin sambil celingukan kesana kemari, karena tak menemukan siapapun yang berada di dekat Jongin.

"Aku sedang ber―"

"Hei, Kim Jongin! Kenapa diam disana saja, eh?" Itu Sehun.

Jongin mendengus agak keras sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu. Ia benar-benar merasa malu karena memiliki kekasih seperti Sehun―sama sekali tidak bisa bersikap mesra, bahkan saat di depan umum. Tapi anehnya, Jongin masih saja bertahan dengan pemuda menyebalkan itu. "Aku bersama dengannya," ucapnya lirih sambil menunjuk ke arah Sehun malas. "Hei, Sehun-ah! Kemarilah!" Jongin melambai ke arah Sehun.

Sehun dengan terpaksa menyeret langkahnya, kembali menghampiri Jongin. "Kau ini kena―eh, selamat malam." Sehun baru saja menyadari kehadiran dua makhluk baru di samping Jongin. Ia membungkuk sekilas kepada Minho dan Taemin.

"Selamat malam." Minho dan Taemin berucap serempak sambil melemparkan senyum.

"Taemin, Sunbae, kenalkan ini Sehun. Sehun, kenalkan ini Taemin," Jongin menunjuk ke arah Taemin. "dan ini Minho Sunbae," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Minho.

"Salam kenal." Sehun kembali membungkuk hormat.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sehun-ah." Taemin tersenyum manis. "Ehem, jadi kalian ini adalah―teman?"

"Jongin kekasihku." Sehun langsung merangkul pundak Jongin sambil menunjukkan cengirannya.

"O-oh." Taemin nampak terkejut. "Jadi, kau sudah punya kekasih, eh? Kenapa tidak bercerita padaku?" tanya Taemin dengan nada menggoda.

Jongin merasa risih karena Sehun yang mendadak bersikap mesra padanya. Ah, bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang ingin diperlakukan romantis oleh Sehun, eh? "A-anu, itu―"

Minho tertawa pelan menyadari kegugupan Jongin. "Sudahlah, Chagi. Jangan menggoda Jongin," tegurnya pada sang kekasih.

Taemin terkikik pelan. "Maaf, maaf," ucapnya.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Urm, bagaimana kalian bisa ada disini, eh?" tanya Jongin―berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kami sedang berlibur," jawab Taemin cepat.

"Atau lebih tepatnya _pre honeymoon_―auw!" Minho mengaduh di akhir kalimatnya, karena Taemin yang mencubit keras perutnya.

"_Pre honeymoon_?" Jongin bingung.

Apalagi Sehun.

Taemin mendesah kecil. "Abaikan ucapan Minho. Dia melantur," balasnya ketus.

Minho tergelak. "Taemin hanya malu mengakuinya di hadapanmu kalau aku sudah melamarnya seminggu yang lalu," celetuknya.

"MWO?!" Jongin benar-benar terkejut.

Sehun hanya terdiam―karena menurutnya tak ada yang perlu dikagetkan. Bukankah sudah sewajarnya sepasang kekasih yang menjalin cinta pada akhirnya menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius? Sepertinya, Jongin berekspresi berlebihan.

"Minho-ya!" Taemin memekik jengkel, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Wah, selamat, Taeminnie, Sunbae." Jongin langsung menyalami kedua teman lamanya itu secara bergantian.

"Terima kasih, Jongin," balas Minho lembut.

Sementara itu, Taemin masih nampak kesal pada Minho.

.

000

.

"Hei, Kim Jongin! Kenapa melamun, eoh?" Baekhyun melewati meja kerja Jongin sambil memukulkan gulungan koran yang ada di genggamannya ke kepala Jongin.

"Aw, sakit, Hyung!" Jongin nampak kesal karena acara melamunnya diganggu oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau sih, melamun saja," komentar Baekhyun sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya. "Jadi, apa yang sedang kau lamunkan, eoh?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Jangan ikut campur." Jongin menekuk wajahnya dan kembali membaca setumpuk kertas di atas mejanya.

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatian!" protes Baekhyun tak suka. "Aku bertaruh, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan Sehun semalam."

"E-eh?!"

"Kalian sudah bercinta, ya?"

"Apa?!" Jongin terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun yang frontal. Ya Tuhan, semesum apapun dirinya, ia tak pernah mengatakan hal-hal vulgar di tempat umum seperti sekarang―apalagi di tempat kerja. Ah, ini pasti karena pengaruh si idiot Chanyeol yang sudah menodai pikiran Baekhyun Hyungnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Aku hanya bercanda, Jongin-ah," balasnya. "Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, eoh?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Jongin mendesah kecil. "Semalam, saat berkencan dengan Sehun, aku bertemu dengan teman lamaku bersama kekasihnya. Dan aku mendengar bahwa temanku itu sudah dilamar," cerita Jongin sambil menerawang ke langit-langit.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, aku iri." Nada bicaranya terdengar begitu frustasi. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya ke atas meja kerjanya. Matanya terpejam.

Baekhyun tergelak di tempatnya. "Kau katakan saja pada Sehun. Apa masalahnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Jongin mendesah kembali. "Masalahnya adalah―" Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam. "―Sehun itu jauh lebih kekanakan dari kelihatannya. Semalam saja, dia tak mau membelikanku boneka anjing. Menyebalkan," gerutunya jengkel.

Baekhyun kembali tertawa―kali ini dengan intensitas suara yang lebih pelan. "Yah, itu artinya, kalian masih membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk mendewasakan diri kalian," ucap Baekhyun bijak. Ia mulai kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Jongin mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Tumben sekali, pria imut itu bijaksana. "Yah, mungkin saja. Tapi, aku tak yakin jika Sehun bisa menjadi dewasa," gumamnya pelan.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Kau mencintai Sehun kan?"

Jongin mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Jadi, kau harus percaya padanya."

.

000

.

"Dewan Direksi sudah mengambil beberapa keputus dan salah satunya―"

Jongin menyimak ucapan Kris―atasannya―dengan baik. Jujur saja, ia gugup, karena ia sempat berpikir bahwa ia akan dipecat atau diturunkan dari jabatannya. Dalam kediamannya, ia berdoa, semoga tak ada yang bermasalah dengan pekerjaannya selama ini.

"―adalah memberimu promosi jabatan."

"Eh?!" Refleks, Jongin memekik. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya, karena menurutnya, sikapnya barusan itu bukanlah sikap yang sopan untuk ditunjukkan di depan atasannya.

Kris tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Jongin. "Dan kami sudah memutuskan untuk mempekerjakanmu pada Kantor Pusat di China. Kau bersedia?"

"E-eh? China?"

.

000

.

Jongin meletakkan dagunya ke atas meja. Matanya terpejam sejenak. Ia sedang menunggu Sehun yang sedang mengambil bubble tea pesanan mereka di meja kasir. Ada banyak hal yang berkecamuk di pikirannya. Mulai dari keinginannya agar segera dilamar oleh Sehun, hingga kabar promosi jabatannya yang mengharuskan ia pindah ke China. Ngomong-ngomong tentang promosi jabatan, Jongin belum memberikan keputusan pada atasannya dengan alasan ia harus membicarakannya dengan keluarganya―termasuk pada Sehun. Dan malam ini, ia berniat untuk menceritakan hal ini pada Sehun, sekaligus meminta pendapatnya.

"Bubble tea datang." Sehun berkata dengan nada riang sambil meletakkan bubble tea milik Jongin ke atas meja.

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menyipitkan mata. "Kau benar-benar mirip uke," komentar Jongin.

Sehun tergelak karena Jongin masih saja mempermasalahkan siapa uke dan siapa seme diantara mereka. "Kenapa aku mirip uke, hm?" Ia duduk di depan Jongin.

Jongin meraih bubble tea miliknya. "Cara bicaramu, tingkahmu, bahkan kau lebih suka minum bubble tea daripada alkohol," cerocos Jongin.

"Kau kan tahu, aku punya masalah dengan lambung. Jadi aku tak tertarik dengan alkohol," balas Sehun tenang, lalu meminum bubble tea-nya.

Jongin mendengus pelan dan mulai meminum bubble tea-nya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku, hm?"

Jongin menarik napas, lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Aku mendapat promosi jabatan."

Sehun memandang Jongin tanpa berkedip.

"Dan aku harus dipindah tugaskan ke China." Jongin terdiam, menunggu reaksi Sehun.

Namun Sehun juga tetap diam, bahkan tidak mengubah ekspresinya.

"Kau tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, eh?"

"Oh, kau sudah selesai bercerita?" Kali ini, kedua mata Sehun mengerjap.

"Ish! Pekalah sedikit, Oh Sehun!" bentak Jongin kesal.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Itu bagus, Jonginnie. Kau mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik," komentar Sehun akhirnya.

"Tapi, aku harus bekerja di China, Sehun. China!" pekik Jongin frustasi. Ya Tuhan, dari sekian banyak makhlukMu di dunia ini, kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta pada pria macam Sehun? "Kau tahu, berapa jarak dari Jepan ke China? Bermil-mil jauhnya! Dan jarak sejauh itu tak bisa kau tempuh hanya dengan melakukan 10 kali loncatan!" celoteh Jongin.

Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Jongin―mendekatkan wajah mereka sehingga tersisa jarak 1 inchi di antara keduanya. "Jadi, kau ingin aku melakukan apa hm?" Sehun menatap iris kecoklatan Jongin.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya―berusaha menghindari tatapan Sehun. "A-aku ingin tetap pergi ke China asal―"

"Asal apa, hm?"

"Asal kau sudah mengikat jari manisku dengan jari manismu, tepat sebelum aku berangkat ke China."

Dan Sehun mengerjapkan matanya.

.

**TBC**

.

Sebenernya, ff ini bisa dijadikan oneshoot aja. Tapi kurang greget rasanya wkwk. Saya juga lagi suka bikin short story yang threeshoot atau twoshoot hehe. Jadi, ini nanti bakal jadi threeshoot yah~

Hm kira-kira, Sehun mau ngelamar Jongin gak ya? Hehehe

Disini nggak bakal ada konflik yang berat. Cuma Jongin aja yang pusing sendiri sama pemikirannya /loh

Dan sekedar pemberitahuan, **Mianhae **sedang dalam tahap penulisan oleh temen saya. Kalo udah selesai, barulah saya edit, terus saya publish disini. Saya usahakan secepatnya. Dan buat yang nunggu **Marry Me**, saya lagi semedi, soalnya akhir-akhir ini mood saya kurang bagus buat nulis fluffy _-_ Jadwal publish **Marry Me** nanti setelah **Mianhae** ya hehehe.

_last but not least,_

_mind to review?_

_with love,_

_rappicasso_


	2. Chapter 2

:: 2nd shoot :: Mungkin Sehun akan melamar Jongin―atau justru mengakhiri hubungan mereka. / "Ah, kurasa Sehun memang akan melamarmu malam ini." / "_Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?_" / SeKai or HunKai / Warning: BoysLove, Fluffy / DLDR!

**rappicasso**

presents

an alternate universe fanfiction

**Before I Leave**

:: 2nd shoot ::

.

000

.

"Ha? Kau sudah mengatakan keinginanmu pada Sehun?" Baekhyun tak bisa menutupi ekspresi keterkejutannya saat mendengar pengakuan yang meluncur dari bibir manis Jongin.

Jongin mendadak lemas. Lehernya seolah tak bisa menyangga kepalanya, sehingga kepalanya itu terantuk meja dengan pelan. "Begitulah," gumamnya pelan.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Lalu, bagaimana reaksinya?" tanyanya penasaran. Meskipun tidak mengenal Sehun dengan baik, namun Baekhyun mengerti betul tentang sosok Sehun, karena Jongin berceloteh banyak tentang pria itu―sama saja saat Baekhyun bercerita banyak tentang Chanyeol pada Jongin. Baekhyun tahu bahwa Sehun adalah sosok yang dingin dan cuek, jadi ia cukup penasaran dengan reaksi Sehun, setelah Jongin meminta untuk segera dilamar.

Jongin membuang nafas dengan suara yang cukup keras. "Buram," jawabnya lesu.

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Buram? Maksudmu?"

"Sehun terdiam selama beberapa saat, lalu menjawab, 'Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kita lihat saja nanti.'," jelas Jongin sambil membayangkan kejadian semalam―bagaimana ekspresi Sehun yang nyaris datar.

"Hanya begitu?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

Jongin mengangguk lemah. "Demi Tuhan, aku tak tahu apa yang sedang ada di dalam pikiran bocah itu!" pekik Jongin sambil memukulkan kepalanya ke meja sekali lagi.

"Ish, jangan bertindak bodoh, Kim Jongin. Kau bisa menarik perhatian pegawai lain!" pekik Baekhyun sambil memandang ke sekelilingnya. Ia tak ingin dianggap sebagai orang yang sudah membuat Jongin patah hati, sehingga Jongin sampai memukulkan kepalanya ke meja seperti itu.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. "Ah, maafkan aku, Hyung," gumamnya pelan. Ia menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Entah kenapa, aku menyesal setelah mengatakan hal itu padanya," ungkapnya jujur. Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Jujur saja, ia tak ingin permintaannya semalam justru merusak hubungannya dengan Sehun.

"Memangnya, kenapa?"

Jongin mendesah kecil. "Entahlah, mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi, setelah aku mengatakan itu, hubungan kami agak canggung," jawab Jongin. Ya, Sehun memang sedikit berubah semalam setelah pengakuannya. Dan itu menimbulkan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Jongin.

"Canggung bagaimana?" Baekhyun semakin penasaran. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin.

"Biasanya, dia suka sekali mengolok-olokku atau menggodaku, tapi semalam, dia menjadi kaku," ucap Jongin dengan nada gelisah. Ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu.

"Kaku? Bukannya dia memang seperti itu?" Baekhyun menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Tapi tidak denganku, Hyung!" sanggah Jongin. "Dia adalah anak tunggal. Dia juga tidak memiliki terlalu banyak teman, karena ia berasal dari keluarga kaya. Bahkan saat bekerja sekarang pun, tak ada yang berani mendekatinya karena statusnya sebagai petinggi di perusahaan," jelas Jongin. "Jadi, wajar saja, jika dia sering melampiaskan keusilannya itu padaku. Tapi semalam―" Jongin tak berniat melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena ia yakin, Baekhyun bisa menebaknya.

"Ah ya, aku mengerti," gumam Baekhyun. "Yah, mungkin ia sedang memikirkan permintaanmu itu―merancang suatu lamaran yang romantis, mungkin?" tebak Baekhyun.

"Sehun tidak romantis." Jongin memandang keluar jendela cafetaria kantornya itu.

"Mungkin ia sedang mencoba untuk menjadi pria yang lebih baik untukmu. Mempersiapkan lamaran yang baik, mengubah sikapnya yang kekanakan―hei, bukankah kau bilang Sehun itu lebih kekanakan dari kelihatannya?"

Jongin mengangguk samar―masih menatap keluar jendela. "Tapi Hyung―"

Baekhyun menatap Jongin lekat-lekat.

"―sungguh, aku ingin Sehun yang seperti biasanya saja. Aku ingin _Sehun-ku_ kembali."

.

000

.

"Hei, Jongin." Kris yang hendak berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya pun terpaksa membelokkan arah langkahnya dan menghampiri Jongin yang sedang berjalan di sekitarnya.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Kris, lalu menghampiri pria itu. "Ya, Pak?" balas Jongin.

"Bagaimana dengan keputusanmu?" tanya Kris pada inti pembicaraannya.

"Maaf, keputusan―apa?" Jongin nampak kebingungan.

Kris tertawa pelan. "Mengenai promosi jabatan," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Kau sudah memutuskan sesuatu?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu membuang muka. "Ya, kurasa begitu," balasnya pelan.

"Jadi?"

Jongin tersenyum pada Kris. "Saya menerima promosi jabatan tersebut," jawabnya.

Oke, persetan dengan Oh Sehun.

Persetan dengan lamaran itu.

Toh, Sehun juga sudah menyetujui jika Jongin akan pindah ke China, bukan?

.

000

.

Jongin sedang berpikir tentang segera-menghubungi-Sehun, saat ponselnya berdering cukup nyaring―sampai Baekhyun protes padanya, karena konsentrasinya langsung pecah. Jongin hanya menggumamkan kata 'maaf' sambil mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya. Ia segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut, tanpa melihat siapa sang penelepon. "Moshi-moshi?"

"_Hai, Sayang_."

_Sehun._ Jongin menarik nafas. "Ada apa?" tanya Jongin dengan nada sedikit ketus. Ia sama sekali tak menduga saat ia hendak menelepon Sehun, pria itu justru sudah meneleponnya lebih dulu. Ikatan batin, mungkin?

"_Entahlah, aku punya firasat bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku. Jadi aku meneleponmu_."

Jongin mendengus pelan. "Bicara apa kau, Oh Sehun?" gumamnya jengkel.

Sehun tertawa di seberang sana. "_Yah, aku yakin, ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku. Tapi, aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu._"

"Oh, ya?" Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi kerjanya.

"_Tentu saja_," balas Sehun. "_Tapi, kau harus menjawabku dulu, memangnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, eh?_" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Ish, iya, iya. Kau benar," balas Jongin akhirnya.

"_Katakan saja dulu_."

DEG!

"Tidak, tidak! Kau dulu saja!" tolak Jongin dengan segera.

Sehun terdiam sejenak di seberang sana. "_Ada apa dengan kau ini?_"

"Tidak apa-apa." Jongin menggigit bibirnya. "_Uke_ bicara lebih dulu," ucap Jongin setengah mengejek―walaupun sebenarnya, ia sedang berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Sehun mendengus. "_Kalau kau masih mempermasalahkan tentang uke atau seme, aku akan langsung meluncur ke kantormu dan memasukkan milikku ke dalam lubangmu yang ketat itu oohh aahh_."

"Yak, Oh Sehun! Jangan mendesah!" pekik Jongin dengan suara yang tinggi. Pipinya bersemu.

"Kau bicara apa?" Baekhyun mendesis pelan dari tempat duduknya sambil melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Jongin.

Sehun tertawa puas. "_Nah kan, kau saja ketakutan. Dasar seme pengecut_," goda Sehun.

Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"_Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu. Kau bisa menggoda rekan kerjamu yang lain._"

"H-ha?!" Jongin terkejut. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan―Sehun adalah seorang cenayang atau dia memang sedang berkeliaran di sekitar kantornya.

Sehun tertawa kecil. "_Jadi, bisakah aku bicara sekarang?_"

"Hm, ya."

"_Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam_."

TIK

TIK

TIK

"Apa?!" Butuh waktu tiga detik, agar Jongin bisa mencerna kalimat Sehun.

"_Aish, jangan berteriak terlalu kencang_," keluh Sehun.

"K-kau mengajakku makan malam? I-ini seperti kencan biasanya, kan?" Jongin mulai gugup. Jangan-jangan, Sehun benar-benar akan melamar Jongin? Secepat itukah bocah itu bisa memutuskan sesuatu?

"_Hm, ya, tidak_."

"Ish, kau bicara apa?" Jongin mulai kesal karena dipermainkan.

"_Ya, aku akan mengajakmu makan malam. Dan tidak, ini tidak seperti kencan biasanya," jawab Sehun lugas. "Aku akan mengajakmu makan malam di sebuah restoran, jadi pastikanlah untuk berdandan yang cantik. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 malam._"

_Makan malam._

_Restoran._

_Berdandan yang cantik._

_Jam 7 malam._

"_Oke, tak ada yang ingin kau katakan? Aku harus segera menutup teleponku. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Jongin Sayang. Aku mencintaimu_."

PIIP!

Sambungan terputus. Dan baru saat itulah Jongin menyadari sesuatu. "K-kenapa ini terdengar seperti acara lamaran?"

.

000

.

"Ah, kurasa Sehun memang akan melamarmu malam ini," komentar Baekhyun setelah Jongin menceritakan percakapannya dengan Sehun melalui telepon.

Jongin mendesah pelan―entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini. "Aku tak menyangka dia akan mengambil keputusan secepat ini," balas Jongin. "Padahal, tadi aku sudah akan meneleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa ucapanku semalam hanyalah candaan," jelasnya.

"Tapi, kau senang kan, karena akhirnya dia mengerti keinginanmu?" tanya Baekhyun. "Bayangkan saja. Oh Sehun mendadak menjadi romantis, melamarmu sebelum kau terbang ke China."

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Kau benar, Hyung. Hanya saja―" Jongin membuang nafasnya. "Ah, aku bingung mengatakannya."

"Ada apa lagi, Kim Jongin?"

"Aku khawatir jika apa yang kau katakan itu benar," jawab Jongin sambil menatap Baekhyun. Muncul kilat ketakutan di matanya.

"Kata-kataku yang mana?"

"Tentang Sehun―menjadi pria yang lebih baik dan dewasa," jawab Jongin sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah foto yang ia letakkan di atas mejanya. Foto itu diambil saat mereka masih berada di Seoul. Wajah keduanya nampak bahagia. Semua terasa begitu indah sejak pertama kali keduanya betemu, mulai menjalin asmara dan menjalani semua ini bersama-sama. Tapi entah kenapa, Jongin mulai ragu. "Aku hanya tak ingin Sehun _berubah_. Karena aku mencintai Oh Sehun apa adanya."

.

000

.

Jongin bersumpah demi jari-jari Baekhyun yang lentik! Sehun benar-benar berbeda malam itu. Sepertinya, Sehun memang tak main-main dengan ucapannya tentang 'berdandanlah yang cantik', karena Sehun terlihat puluhan kali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya.

Pria itu mengenakan kemeja putih, dasi merah dan jas hitam. Sungguh elegan. Padahal, saat keduanya sedang berkencan, Sehun hanya mengenakan kemeja biasa atau bahkan kaus. Sepertinya, malam ini memang malam yang spesial.

Selain itu, sikapnya pun menjadi lebih romantis. Ia menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan lembut, lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Jongin merasa senang karena Sehun bisa bersikap sedikit lebih romantis, tapi ia juga sedikit geli melihat tingkahnya yang aneh ini.

Dan ternyata, Sehun mengajak Jongin untuk menikmati makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah yang terletak di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Sepertinya, Sehun memang sudah menyewa restoran itu hanya untuk mereka berdua. Bahkan dekorasi restorannya pun berubah―dengan lilin-lilin yang banyak menghiasi setiap sudut restoran. Seperti _candle light dinner_, eh?

O-oh, bolehkah Jongin berharap banyak bahwa ia akan segera dilamar Sehun?

"Aku tak menyangka jika kau bisa menyiapkan semua ini," gumam Jongin.

"Aku tak menyiapkannya. Aku hanya menyewa orang dan aku tinggal menikmatinya denganmu," balas Sehun santai.

Jongin ingin sekali memukulkan apa saja ke kepala Sehun, namun ditahannya. Malam ini tak boleh dirusaknya dengan kekacauan sekecil apapun. "Apa yang membuatmu melakukan ini, eh?" tanya Jongin penasaran―mencoba memancing Sehun untuk berkata jujur.

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Spontanitas, mungkin?"

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya. _Spontanitas?_

"Oh ya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin dan meremasnya lembut.

Jongin mendadak gugup kembali. "Y-ya?"

Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Kita sudah menjalani hubungan selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Dan sejujurnya, aku merasa sangat nyaman saat denganmu."

Jongin semakin gugup.

"Dan malam ini, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Aku―"

_Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?_ batin Jongin dalam hati.

"―maaf karena aku harus mengakhiri hubungan itu," lanjut Sehun.

TIK

TIK

TIK

Jongin berharap telinganya tuli saat itu juga. Apa Sehun bilang? Mengakhiri hubungan mereka? Semudah itukah? Di saat keduanya berada di sebuah restoran dalam suasana romantis seperti ini?

"Jongin-ah, maafkan aku." Sehun berkata dalam bahasa Korea. "Aku mencintaimu, tapi―"

"Cukup, Oh Sehun," potong Jongin lirih. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun. Ia menutup mulutnya, menahan isakannya yang mungkin keluar kapan saja.

"Jongin―"

"A-aku―" Jongin bingung harus merespons seperti apa. "Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun. Selama ini, aku mencintaimu."

"Hanya karena kita saling mencintai, tidak selamanya kita harus bersatu."

"T-tapi, kenapa?" Mata Jongin mulai berair. Air matanya sudah mendesak untuk keluar, namun Jongin berusaha menahannya. Tidak seharusnya air mata itu jatuh di hadapan Sehun.

"Kau bilang, kau ingin aku segera melamarmu, kan? Aku hanya―"

"Jadi ini karena permintaanku itu?" tanya Jongin tak menyangka. "Kupikir, kau sama sepertiku―menginginkan hubungan yang lebih serius. Tapi, nyatanya?" Jongin bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kim Jongin―"

"Kuharap kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang bersedia untuk sekedar bermain-main denganmu. Selamat malam, Oh Sehun."

"Kim Jongin!"

.

**TBC or END?**

.

Hayo, hayo, itu enaknya end atau tbc? wkwk /slapped/

Seharusnya, endingnya udah ketebak sih _-_ Jalan ceritanya klise sih hehehe. Tapi yah, silakan menebak-nebak aja, kira-kira endingnya gimana? Mau lihat Jongin bunuh diri karena frustasi? Atau Sehun mau bikin adegan romantis buat Jongin? Atau tiba-tiba pairingnya malah jadi KrisKai? /slapped again/

_just leave your review, dear. and I will update it soon_

_love,_

_rappicasso_


	3. Chapter 3

:: 3rd shoot :: Jongin sudah menyerah dengan Sehun dan ingin segera berangkat ke China / "Sepertinya, kau sudah siap untuk berangkat ke China, eh?" / "Kim Jongin, kami menyayangimu!" / "Kim Jongin!" / SeKai or HunKai / Warning: BoysLove, Fluffy / DLDR!

**rappicasso**

presents

an alternate universe fanfiction

**Before I Leave**

:: 3rd shoot ::

.

000

.

Sesungguhnya, Jongin bukanlah tipe pria yang cengeng dan mudah sekali sedih jika dalam urusan cinta. Ia sama sekali bukan pria yang seperti itu. Namun, sepertinya, kasus kali ini cukup berbeda. Hati dan pikirannya benar-benar membuat _treatment_ khusus, bahkan ia tak segan-segan menelepon Baekhyun dan mengganggu acara _lovey dovey_ Baekhyun dengan sang kekasih, Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku akan tiba di apartemenmu 15 menit lagi."

Untung saja, Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang tidak akan melupakan sahabatnya, meski ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Ia sangat menyayangi Jongin dan sudah menganggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri. Terlebih lagi, ia merasa penasaran karena suara Jongin yang sedikit begetar dan seperti sedang menahan isak tangis. Apakah pria itu sedang patah hati?

Dan rasa penasaran Baekhyun terjawab sudah saat Jongin membuka pintu apartemennya dengan wajah yang sembab. "Aigo, Jongin-ah! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Baekhyun panik melihat keadaan Jongin. Ia mengenal Jongin dengan baik. Jongin bukanlah pria yang cengeng―tidak seperti dirinya yang sangat sensitif.

Jongin tidak menjawab dan langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Ia terisak pelan dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar-benar bingung.

Apalagi Chanyeol yang sedang mengantarkan kekasihnya itu. Ia hanya melongo melihat adegan mengharu-biru di depan matanya. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan kejadian di hadapannya, karena setahunya, Jongin adalah sosok yang tangguh―didukung dengan kondisi fisiknya yang lumayan bagus untuk ukuran seorang pria.

"Apa yang tejadi padamu hm?" Baekhyun membalas pelukan Jongin dan mengusap punggungnya lembut.

Jongin masih terisak pelan.

Baekhyun mendesah kecil. "Baiklah, mari kita masuk ke dalam dulu. Tak baik jika tetanggamu melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini," bisik Baekhyun di telinga Jongin.

Jongin melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun. Ia menatap ke arah Baekhyun sambil mengangguk patuh.

Baekhyun balas menatap Jongin―dan sungguh, jika keadaannya tidak melankolis seperti ini, ia mungkin sudah menertawakan wajah Jongin yang sangat jelek saat sedang menangis. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol sambil berbisik, "Pulanglah. Kurasa aku akan menginap di apartemen Jongin."

Chanyeol sepertinya hendak protes, namun mengingat bahwa kekasihnya itu lumayan galak dan memiliki kemampuan bela diri, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengalah. "Baiklah. Aku akan bersedia membantu kalian." Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun. "Jongin, apapun yang terjadi padamu, kau harus tetap tegar." Chanyeol menunjukkan senyuman lima jarinya pada Jongin sambil menepuk bahu pria itu. "Baiklah, aku pulang."

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "A-ayo masuk, Hyung," ajaknya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengikuti langkah Jongin.

.

Jongin sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun―dan untungnya, pria itu tidak banyak menangis saat bercerita. Sesekali ia mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan ingusnya yang mendadak turun begitu saja.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk sambil menggumam pelan saat mendengar penuturan Jongin.

"Aku hanya tak menyangka kalau Sehun bersikap sejahat ini padaku. Maksudku―" Jongin kembali mengambil tisu dan membersihkan ingus di hidungnya. "―kenapa tak bilang saja dari dulu kalau dia tidak menginginkan hubungan yang serius?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sambil menyentuh pundak Jongin. Ia berusaha menguatkan sahabatnya itu.

"Dan kenapa harus memutuskan dengan cara yang seperti itu? Mengajakku ke restoran mewah dengan dalih akan mengajakku makan malam." Jongin tertawa hambar di akhir kalimatnya.

Hati Baekhyun tersayat saat mendengarnya. "Sudahlah, Kim Jongin. Ini memang menyakitkan, tapi mungkin ini adalah cara Tuhan untuk menunjukkan bahwa Sehun bukanlah pria yang tepat untukmu," jelas Baekhyun.

"Yah, aku tahu, Hyung," gumam Jongin pelan. Ia melemparkan tatapannya ke luar jendela. Ia bisa melihat bulan sabit di atas langit malam. Jongin mendesah. "Kuharap ini memang jalan yang terbaik untuk aku dan Sehun."

Yah, semoga saja.

.

Jongin memang pria yang tangguh. Mungkin, ia menangis semalaman, namun keesokan harinya, ia akan menjalani hidupnya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia tetap terbangun dari tempat tidur, membersihkan tubuhnya, berdandan agar seluruh wanita dan pria menatap tertarik padanya dan melakukan pekerjaannya seperti biasa. Jongin tak bisa memungkiri bahwa rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan Sehun itu masih ada di benaknya―oh, tentu saja, Sehun baru menorehkannya semalam―namun ia merasa bahwa _life must go on_. Tak seharusnya Jongin menangisi seseorang yang bahkan tak memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya.

"_Everything is alright, Kim Jongin?_" Kris menegur Jongin yang sedang berkutat dengan layar monitor di hadapannya.

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu memiringkannya beberapa derajat―kurang mengerti maksud pertanyaan Kris.

Kris tertawa pelan. "Sepertinya, kau sudah siap untuk berangkat ke China, eh?" tanya Kris.

Jongin meringis, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Sepertinya begitu," gumamnya pelan. Yah, anggap saja bahwa China hanyalah pelarian Jongin dari Sehun. Tapi Jongin akan bersungguh-sungguh untuk menekuni pekerjaannya dan perlahan melupakan Sehun. Ya, sepertinya itu kedengaran cukup bagus untuk pria patah hati seperti dirinya.

"Ah, bagus sekali, Kim Jongin," balas Kris senang. "Aku akan meminta Divisi Personalia untuk mengurus―"

"Bos?" Jongin memotong ucapan Kris. Ia tahu, ini memang tidak sopan, namun ia harus segera mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Ya, Jongin?"

"Bisakah aku saja yang mengurus semua keperluanku?" tanya Jongin takut-takut.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Oh, tentu saja, Jongin," balasnya. "Hm memangnya kenapa? Apa kau tidak kerepotan?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban.

.

Jongin sedang berada di sebuah kantor pemerintahan―entah bagian apa―untuk mengurus kepergiannya ke China. Ia tak benar-benar mengurus semua ini seorang diri, karena ia juga membutuhkan bimbingan dari orang-orang yang terbiasa menangani hal semacam ini. Dan kini dia sedang ditemani oleh seorang pria cantik yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Kim Jaejoong namanya.

"Kau sangat beruntung bisa dipindahkan ke China," celetuk Jaejoong, saat keduanya terduduk di ruang tunggu.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. "Kenapa, Hyung?" tanya Jongin heran.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil. "Kantor tempat kita bekerja berpusat di China dan kau akan dipekerjakan di kantor pusat. Ah, pasti jabatanmu disana bukan jabatan sembarangan," jelas Jaejoong.

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Kau bisa saja, Hyung," gumamnya.

"Ish, itu memang benar, Jongin," tegas Jaejoong. "Aku ingin sekali dipindahkan ke China, Kris juga sudah pernah menawariku, tapi yah―" Jaejoong memandang sekitarnya. "―aku sudah menikah dan suamiku tak ingin ditinggal sendirian di Jepang." Jaejoong tersenyum kecut.

"O-oh? Kau sudah menikah, Hyung?" Jongin nampak begitu terkejut. Kebanyakan karyawan di kantornya memilih menikah di usia yang cukup dewasa. Dan ia sama sekali tak menduga bahwa Jaejoong adalah salah satu diantara mereka.

Jaejoong tersenyum malu sambil mengangguk.

"Wah, kau sangat beruntung ya, Hyung?" gumam Jongin secara refleks. Entah mengapa, ia teringat akan hubungannya dengan Sehun yang berakhir dengan tragis.

Jaejoong mengubah posisi duduknya, lalu terkekeh. "Kau pasti juga akan sama sepertiku, Jongin-ah," ucap Jaejoong. "Kau sedang _single_, ya?" tanya Jaejoong lugas―seolah mengabaikan bahwa pertanyaan semacam itu agak menganggu privasi seseorang.

Jongin mendadak kikuk. "Yah, begitulah, Hyung. Aku baru saja putus dengan kekasihku," ungkapnya malu-malu.

"Eh, kenapa?"

Jongin menatap Jaejoong. "Bolehkah aku menceritakannya padamu, Hyung?"

"Oh, tenang saja." Jaejoong menepuk dadanya sendiri. "Aku adalah pendengar yang baik dan bisa dipercaya."

Jongin tersenyum kecil. Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya―melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan memastikan bahwa Sehun tak ada disana, meski kemungkinannya sangatlah kecil. "Kekasihku memutuskanku―yah, sepertinya ini karena aku meminta dia melamarku sebelum aku berangkat ke China," jelas Jongin dengan wajah suram. Sesungguhnya, ia tak ingin membongkar-bongkar masalahnya dengan Sehun lagi, namun ia rasa Jaejoong adalah orang yang tepat untuk mendengar isi hatinya dan mungkin saja, pria cantik itu bisa memberikan saran padanya.

Jaejoong membentuk huruf 'o' dengan mulutnya. "Karena hal seperti itu, eh?" Jaejoong menggumam pelan―seakan tak percaya.

Jongin mengangguk lemah.

Jaejoong menepuk pundak Jongin―berharap mampu memberikannya semangat. "Kau harus semangat, Jongin-ah. Masih ada banyak pria yang lebih baik di luar sana," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Dan saranku―" Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya―seolah tak yakin untuk mengutarakan sarannya pada Jongin. "―meskipun kalian sudah putus, tetaplah temui dia sebelum kau pergi ke China. Katakan apa saja yang ingin kau katakan padanya."

Jongin terdiam dan menatap Jaejoong tanpa berkedip untuk beberapa detik. Ia tertunduk dan melihat ponsel yang berada di dalam genggaman tangannya. Ia mengusap layar ponselnya.

Bagaimana Jongin bisa menemui Sehun, jika Sehun saja bersikap seolah-olah mereka tak pernah memiliki hubungan spesial?

.

Hari keberangkatan Jongin sudah semakin dekat―dua hari lagi. Dan Jongin semakin disibukkan dengan berbagai persiapan. Hari ini, dia mengurus banyak hal di kantor-kantor pemerintahan―dan sialnya, Jongin sama sekali tak mengingat apa saja yang sudah di urusunya tadi―bersama Jaejoong. Dan di sisa harinya, Jongin memutuskan untuk mampir ke supermarket. Ia harus membeli beberapa keperluan, sehingga ia tak perlu terlalu repot setibanya di China.

Kini, Jongin sudah tiba di apartemennya dan satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan adalah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuknya. Jongin baru saja selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian saat teringat bahwa ponselnya mati seharian ini. Ia segera mengisi ulang baterai ponselnya sambil mengecek jika ada pesan atau panggilan untuknya.

Dan benar saja, ada beberapa pesan yang masuk―semuanya dari Baekhyun. Akhir-akhir ini, Baekhyun memang rutin mengiriminya pesan untuk mengingatkannya melakukan hal-hal sepele seperti makan dan minum vitamin. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat Jongin terkejut.

Ada sebuah pesan suara untuknya.

Jongin tidak mengenali nomor tersebut dan langsung memutar pesan suaranya.

_"Urm hai, Kim Jongin. Ini aku, Oh Sehun."_

Oh, sial. Jongin ingin sekali membanting ponselnya ke lantai agar ia tak bisa mendengar suara Sehun. Namun ia teringat bahwa uangnya mulai menipis di akhir bulan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan mendengar pesan suara dari Sehun.

_"Sejujurnya, aku membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menghubungimu lagi. Aku khawatir_―_jika kau membenciku."_

"_Oh, kau sudah berhasil membuatku benci padamu, Oh Sehun._" Jongin hanya memejamkan matanya sambil membatin dalam hati.

_"Yah, aku tahu, kau pasti membenciku. Aku tak perlu menanyakan hal itu. Maka dari itu, aku menghubungimu dengan nomor lain. Karena ada hal-hal yang harus kujelaskan padamu."_ Sehun terdengar menarik nafas dalam―begitu pula dengan Jongin. _"Mungkin kau telah salah menangkap maksudku malam itu. Aku mengatakan bahwa kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita_―"

"_Oh, jangan katakan hal itu lagi."_ Batin Jongin menjerit.

_"_―_karena kurasa, kita harus benar-benar memikirkan hal ini sebelum mengambil langkah yang jauh. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin_―_sangat. Tapi aku khawatir, jika status kita sebagai tunangan nantinya justru akan mengekangmu. Apalagi, kita akan berpisah cukup jauh. Aku tak ingin kau merasa tak bebas selama di China. Jadi sebaiknya, sebelum kita melangkah lebih jauh, aku akan membiarkanmu berpikir tentang hal ini lagi. Apakah kita benar-benar membutuhkan ikatan seperti itu?_"

"Tentu saja, kita membutuhkannya, Bodoh," maki Jongin pelan―entah pada siapa.

_"Tentu saja, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, Kim Jongin_―_karena aku mencintaimu. Jika kau ingin aku melamarmu, maka aku akan melamarmu. Bahkan jika kau ingin aku menikahimu saat ini juga, aku akan langsung pergi ke tempatmu dan menggendongmu ke altar untuk mengucap janji suci."_

"Bullshit." Jongin kembali mengumpat.

"_Tapi Jongin, kumohon pikirkan semua ini baik-baik. Bertunangan atau menikah itu bukanlah proses yang main-main. Kau harus memikirkannya matang-matang sebelum memutuskannya. Aku hanya tak ingin jika semua itu sia-sia dan kita berdua akan sama-sama tersakiti. Aku tak ingin kau tersakiti. Aku ingin kau_―_"_

Jongin tak bisa menahan kuasanya untuk mendengar penuturan Sehun. Ia pikir, Sehun seolah-olah meragukan perasaannya selama ini―tentang cinta mereka selama ini. Jongin pikir, Sehun menganggapnya bahwa permintaannya itu hanyalah main-main. Jongin melempar ponselnya ke sisi ranjang yang kosong, lalu segera menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal dan mulai menangis.

Jongin tidak mendengarkan pesan suara itu lagi, meski pesan suara itu belum berakhir.

_"Dua hal yang perlu kau ketahui adalah_―_aku akan selalu menunggumu dan aku tetap mencintaimu._"

.

"Matamu berkantung, Kim Jongin," komentar Baekhyun dari tempat duduknya.

Jongin hanya mendengus pelan, lalu duduk di kursi kerjanya. Ia langsung menyalakan komputer di hadapannya.

Baekhyun memutar kursinya. "Hei, hei, apa yang terjadi padamu, Kim Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran karena tingkah Jongin yang mendadak berubah, padahal akhir-akhir ini sahabatnya itu terlihat bersemangat.

Jongin menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai membuka mulutnya. "Sehun mengirimiku pesan suara," jawabnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Baekhyun.

"Lalu?"

"Menyedihkan," jawabnya singkat sambil mengingat bagaimana ia menangis semalam. Oh, sungguh miris.

Baekhyun melongo. Yah, sepertinya sahabatnya itu sedang tak ingin diinterogasi mengenai pesan suara tersebut. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. "Sepertinya, kau tak ingin diganggu. Tapi ingat, aku ada disini untuk mendengar ceritamu."

Jongin menggumam pelan dan mulai membuka dokumen-dokumen kerjanya. Namun sialnya, Sehun berhasil mengambil alih pikirannya.

Dan makin sialnya, Jongin teringat pesan Jaejoong―tentang menemui Sehun.

.

Tibalah hari keberangkatan Jongin ke China. Jongin tak memiliki keluarga yang tinggal di Jepang, jadi yang mengantarnya ke bandara pagi itu adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat sial karena harus berada di dalam mobil yang sama dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, karena pasangan mesum itu tak segan-segan mengumbar kemesraan di depan Jongin―yang cukup membuat Jongin muak.

Untung saja, sekarang, mereka sudah tiba di bandara dan Jongin berharap agar ia tak mendapat suguhan adegan-adegan mesra tersebut, karena Jongin yakin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol cukup tahu diri dengan dimana mereka berada saat ini.

"_Okay,_ kau sudah siap kan, Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun―entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini.

"Yah, tentu saja," jawab Jongin pelan sambil mengecek tas selempang miliknya.

Baekhyun masih memperhatikan Jongin. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan Jongin, apalagi pria itu sama sekali tidak terbuka tentang Sehun yang mengiriminya sebuah pesan suara.

Dan Jongin memang tak bisa menyembunyikan kegundahannya dari raut wajahnya itu. Ia masih saja memikirkan pesan suara Sehun dan pesan Jaejoong untuknya. Ia benar-benar merasa egois karena ia tak memikirkan ulang kata-kata Sehun. Ia terlanjur sakit hati dan rasa sakit itulah yang membuatnya gelap mata dan tak mampu berpikir jernih. Sesungguhnya, ia ingin sekali berlari menemui Sehun dan menangis keras di dalam pelukan pria itu. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai pria itu―seperti yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Tapi sepertinya semuanya sudah terlambat.

"_Penerbangan menuju Beijing, China akan segera_―"

"Sepertinya, itu panggilan untukku, Hyungdeul," ucap Jongin sambil menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian.

Baekhyun menepuk pundak Jongin. "Pergilah, Kim Jongin. Kami pasti akan sangat merindukanmu."

"Bersemangatlah, Kim Jongin. Jangan lupa menelepon kami sesekali," kata Chanyeol mengingatkan sambil mengacak rambut Jongin.

Jongin tertawa. "Tentu saja, Hyung. Aku akan sangat merindukan kalian semua disini. Aku akan langsung menelepon kalian sesampainya di Beijing." Jongin kembali tertawa.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Jongin seperti sedang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik tawanya yang hambar itu.

"Baiklah, aku harus segera kesana." Jongin menarik kopernya. "Aku pergi, Hyung. Selamat tinggal." Jongin tersenyum tipis, kemudian membalik tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah.

Baekhyun tak sanggup untuk menahan air matanya. Ia menangis dan dengan suara yang bergetar, ia berteriak, "Kim Jongin, kami menyayangimu!"

Jongin menoleh sekali lagi ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dan tersenyum untuk mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyayangi mereka. Namun senyum itu menghilang, saat ia melihat―

"Kim Jongin!"

―Oh Sehun.

Pria itu sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa ditebak.

Jongin tak mengerti atas alasan apa pria itu pergi ke bandara dan menemuinya. Ia ingin sekali berlari menuju pesawatnya agar ia tak perlu bertemu dengan Sehun. Ini bukan karena ia tak ingin menemui pria itu, tapi karena ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Namun tubuhnya seakan membeku dan kakinya tak bisa digerakkan kemana-mana.

Sehun berlari semakin dekat dan―

BRUK!

ia menumbuk Jongin dengan cukup keras. Pria itu langsung memeluk Jongin dengan erat.

"S-sehun." Jongin kesulitan berkata-kata, karena selain gugup, Sehun memeluknya terlalu erat.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melongo karena melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka dan langsung memeluk Jongin.

"Untung saja, aku tidak terlambat," bisik Sehun di telinga Jongin.

Jongin bertanya-tanya. Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Sehun. "A-ada apa?"

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan langsung berlutut di hadapan Jongin. "Aku tahu, ini kedengaran sangat aneh dan konyol. Aku yakin, kau pasti membunuhku jika aku melakukan hal ini di hadapan banyak orang," ucap Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin.

Jongin bertanya-tanya.

Sementara itu, orang-orang di bandara mulai tertarik pada dua pria muda ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin. Bersediakah kau menikah denganku dan menjadi pendamping hidupku selama-lamanya?" Sehun menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang memantulkan sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam bandara.

Jongin menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia terkejut dengan pernyataan mendadak dari Sehun. "K-kau―"

Sehun terdiam dan menatap penuh harap ke arah Jongin.

Jongin tak menduga jika Sehun melamarnya di detik-detik terakhir sebelum keberangkatannya ke China. Ia memang tak tahu dengan jalan pikir pria itu―dan tidak akan pernah bisa memahaminya. Namun ada satu hal yang diketahui Jongin adalah bahwa ia begitu mencintai pria ini, begitu pula sebaliknya. "A-aku bersedia." Dan itulah keputusan Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum bahagia. Ia langsung menyematkan cincin di jari manis Jongin dan segera memeluk tubuh pria yang dikasihinya itu.

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka mendadak riuh melihat adegan romantis ini.

"Cium! Cium! Cium!" Terdengar teriakan dari berbagai penjuru.

Wajah Jongin bersemu merah mendengar hal itu. Mungkinkah Sehun akan menciumnya di hadapan banyak orang?

CHU~

Sehun mencium kening Jongin dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Jongin dan berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin."

.

**EPILOG**

_Jongin masih penasaran dengan semua kekonyolan yang dilakukan oleh Sehun padanya. Namun, berhubung saat itu pesawatnya akan segera berangkat, maka Jongin memutuskan untuk memendam rasa penasarannya. Sebagai gantinya, ia langsung menelepon kekasihnya itu setibanya di Beijing dan memberondongnya dengan sejumlah pertanyaan._

_"Jadi, sebenarnya, permainan apa yang kau lakukan selama ini, Oh Sehun?"_

_"Permainan apa? Aku tidak bermain apa-apa."_

_Jongin geram. Kekasihnya itu masih cuek seperti dulu. "Oh, ayolah. Di restoran, kau mengatakan bahwa kau ingin putus denganku. Lalu, lewat pesan suara, kau mengatakan bahwa aku harus memikirkan semuanya lagi. Dan tiba-tiba, kau sudah hadir di bandara saat aku akan berangkat ke China. Jelas kau sedang bermain-main denganku, Oh Sehun."_

_Sehun justru tertawa. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh soal itu, Kim Jongin."_

_Jongin mengernyit bingung._

_"Pertama, aku memutuskanmu di restoran malam itu karena status kita akan segera berubah_―_dari berpacaran menjadi bertunangan."_

_Jongin melongo. "Dan kau pikir kau harus memutuskanku, eh?!"_

_Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dan kembali berkata, "Kedua, aku mengirimu pesan suara itu agar kau memikirkan kembali tentang permintaanmu untuk melamarmu sebelum kau berangkat ke China. Nah karena kau tak membalas pesan suaraku itu, jadi kurasa kau menyetujuinya."_

_Jongin menggeram pelan. Ya Tuhan, kenapa ia bisa memiliki kekasih semenyebalkan Sehun?_

_"Dan ketiga_―_urm, kau ingat permintaanmu malam itu?"_

_Jongin mendesah pelan. Ia mulai kehabisan kesabarannya. "Permintaan yang mana lagi?"_

_"Permintaan agar aku mengikatmu."_

_"Yah, tentu saja, aku mengingatnya, Bodoh." Jongin mendengus pelan. Kenapa pria ini harus bertele-tele, sih?_

_"Kau ingat saat itu kau berkata bagaimana hm?"_

_Jongin terdiam dan mencoba mengingat setiap detailnya._

_"Kau bilang, 'Aku ingin tetap pergi ke China, asal kau sudah mengikat jari manisku dengan jari manismu, tepat sebelum aku berangkat ke China.' Kau ingat itu, eh?"_

_Jongin menggigit bibirnya. Ia terkejut mendengar Sehun yang mengingat itu dengan sangat detail._

_"Jadi, aku hanya mengikuti permintaanmu, Kim Jongin. Kau memintaku untuk melamarmu __**tepat**__ sebelum kau berangkat ke China, jadi aku melamarmu di bandara saja." Sehun terkekeh di ujung telepon._

_"Yak, Oh Sehun! Pabbo! Baka! Kenapa kau mempermainkanku seperti itu, eh? Dasar bodoh!" Dan Jongin seakan tak lelah untuk mengutuk kebodohan kekasihnya itu. Sungguh, kekasihnya itu bodoh atau terlalu polos? Atau terlalu evil?_

_Sehun tertawa pelan mendengarnya dan membungkan semua makian Jongin dengan ucapan, "Apapun yang kau katakan tentangku, ingatlah bahwa aku begitu mencintaimu dan jari manis kita sudah saling terikat satu sama lain, Kim Jongin."_

.

**END**

.

_Okay_, ini berakhir sampai disini ya? Saya bisa jamin bahwa mereka bakalan hidup bahagia selamanyaaa wkwk. Jadi, tolong jangan nguber-nguber saya buat bikin sequel atau apapun itu. Mending kita bikin plot baru (?) wkwk.

_So,_ saya melanjutkan ini atas permintaan _readers_ di _review_ yang nuntut saya buat ngelanjutin ff ini hehe. Maaf kelamaan, karena efek abis UKK, saya jadi males. Bawaannya cuma mau main sama temen-temen _-_ Dan hasilnya, tadaaa. Bisa lihat sendiri di atas -.- Ancur deh rasanya/? hehe

Kemarin ada yg sempet kasih kritikan karena saya terlalu banyak pake pengulangan kata. Dan apakah disini masih ada hal semacam itu? Kalo ada, ingatkan saja saya, biar saya bisa perbaikin tulisan saya lain kali.

Dan saya mau bikin klarifikasi (?). Ada yg negur saya, karena merasa di-php pas baca oneshot di summary ff saya dan ternyata ff itu masih berlanjut. Okay, saya rasa, kritikan itu merujuk pada ff saya yg judulnya "don't go" (karena sejauh ini, itu adalah satu-satunya ff oneshot yg saya buat sebelum ini). Awalnya, saya emang niat bikin oneshot, tapi berhubung banyak yg minta dibikinin sequelnya, saya memutuskan buat ngejadiin itu semacam short story collection. Maaf kalau ada yg kurang berkenan dg hal itu. Sungguh, saya nggak bermaksud php-in _readers_, karena saya juga tahu rasanya jadi _readers_ yg terkadang digantungin sm _author_ (kok curhat -_-) Maaf juga kalo saya sering ngerjain _readers_ dengan bilang "hayo ini tbc atau end?". Sungguh, saya cm becanda kok. Ya kalo saya udah nulis plotnya sampe "z", ya saya bakal selesaiin sampe "z". Saya nggak mungkin, tiba-tiba berhenti di "j". Ngerti kan, maksud saya? Hehehe .-.

_Okay,_ _that's all_ yg mau saya bilang. Dan saya mau ucapin terima kasih buat para _reviewers_ ff ini dari awal sampe akhir:

** | RiiMagnae | urikaihun | SehunBubbleTea1294 | Jongin48 | chotaein816 | sayakanoicinoe | putrifibrianti96 | adilia . taruni . 7 | deathangel94 | Wenky MelI | askasufa | blissfulxo | jungjaegun | | banzaianime80 | | TaeKai | | chensing | Deushiikyungie | afranabilah19 | penghulu kaisoo | flamintsqueen | | | kim chaerin | hurufve | | fanoy5 | FriederichOfficial | | RanHwa19 | tarimahulette | baozibaobei | nadia | ririchan | hyeraPark | HKS | YukiMiku | Stissa88 | windiKaiggamjong | asdfghjkl | hunjong | AhnJaehyun | kimchi | anon | hunkai shipper | other Guests**

_**all the followers and favoriters. love you all guys!**_

_Okay,_ jadi kira-kira apa pendapat kalian tentang ff ini? Atau ada yg mau kasih saran buat _project_ ff selanjutnya? Tetep SeKai? KrisKai? Atau ChanKai? Hohoho

_don't forget to leave your review, dear~_

_with love,_

_rappicasso_


End file.
